Forum:Trade Market/Ranks 2-3
Please insert your message at the bottom of this page. Needing: Clicks on my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module and Electric-Dam Module. Offering: Clicks on your modules or Ancient Spear Fragment 1 and 3, 2x red pearls, 10x purple bricks, 20x green bricks, 33x honey pots, 40x loose sparks, 2x rock salt. Contact me on my Talk page User_talk:Dogbrickz Username: mansonii Dogbrickz 19:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) IF YOU PUT OUT A STUNT TRACK ANY RANK AND I WILL GIVE YOU A DINO FANG LOOSE SPARK OR CLIKSDEAL MY NAME IS sharky64 [[ Name: supertylerx2 need: Victory Ribbons through my stunt module Offer: Loose Sparks, bricks (red, blue, yellow), thorax...]] Tires are available. Price is 10 clicks (on my Golem or Water Bug) for 4 tires, maximum 8 tires per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I don't need tires, but my Race/Stunt Track Modules need clicks. How about i click your Golem and Water Bug Modules, and You click my Race/Stunt Track Modules? Username: uiuiuy 22:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Deal. Which modules of yours need the most clicking? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Mainly the Race Track Rank 2 Module. Let's Start tommorow: I used all my clicks on our previous deal. User: uiuiuy 23:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I will click on a water bug module 20 times and the same golem from the deal above 10 times also at around 3pm pacific time, and you can do the same with my Race/Stunt Modules around the same time ok? 01:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. 23:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I have a 2 for 1 deal: I'll send 2 Heroic Stories for 1 Space Fuel Cell: Max of 12 Stories per costermer. Username: uiuiuy 23:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I need clicks on my Race Track Module, Rank 1, and Stunt Track Module, Rank 1. I'll give out clicks, as that's pretty much all that I have that would be useful to anyone else. Any takers? My username is qaz5620. Kiriluser 02:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I have about 75 Tires left over from that. I need Dino Scales, Dino Horns, and Rough Gems, If you have any. Bargain on my talk page. Sorry, I don't have any of that stuff. :( My page indicates what I do have, though. Check it out. Kiriluser 19:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'll click on your Stunt Track Rank 1 Module if you click on my Stunt Track Rank 2 Module. My Username is uiuiuy. If you need the car parts send tires to Pettleman Whiele, Radia, MacRacer, and Scrap Yard Joe. 02:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I gave you a click on yer stunt track module. (I won, yippee.) Set it up, let's go again! Oh, and, if you leave that one up fer a bit, I'll click on it for free, because I need the victory ribbons. :D QAZ 03:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Just Clicked. Did you get the Blueprint? 03:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, you're a real pal. :D QAZ 04:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Check my other Rank 3 friends. They might need clicks. 04:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I checked 'em out. This MLN stuff just keeps getting better and better.MY NAME IS QAZ 04:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) If you send me tires, I will click on all of your Race Track/Stunt Track, Rank 1&2 Modules. One tire is equal payment for two clicks on your modules. MY NAME IS QAZ 18:19, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and, I just got a Stunt Car, Rank 3, so if you have a Stunt Track Module, Rank 3, I can click on that too. :D MY NAME IS QAZ 21:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I sent the tires. Awaiting clicks. 23:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I gave you a click on both of your Race Track/Stunt Track modules. 2 clicks down, 4 more that I owe you. (By the way, 3 tires was exactly what I needed. :D) Pleasure doing business with you, mate. MY NAME IS QAZ 03:09, 26 February 2009 (UTC) There. All clicks given, I think. If I missed one, let me know. MY NAME IS QAZ 03:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man, finally got the blue print. 04:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, what are friends for? By the way, I now have a complete set of racecars, so if anyone has any Race/Stunt Track Modules open, same deal as with ol' 100 here. Tire fer 2 clicks. MY NAME IS QAZ 15:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I am SO close to beating rank 3. I need clicks on my Race Track 3 Module and i have the trophy blueprint! 23:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I Have 74 Tires, 4 Engines, 1 Spoiler, 1 Nitro, and 48 Solar Power Cells For Offer. Bargain on my Talk page. I have 5 Beavers and 1 Millstone. Bargain on my Talkpage Tire Auction. Twenty Tires, all in good condition and sold for cheap. Place bids here. NOTICE: I am also auctioning off a Stolen Data Crystal. The crystal won't be actually be sent to your mailbox until April 1, but you are welcome to bid for it now. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk Note -- must have treason beaver-- hey people I need 17 clicks on my electric dam module. will give 170 through 705 strawberries for it. Tell me any other things you want for 17 clicks. Legolas4115 I'll give you all the clicks you need. Do you have any Space Fuel Cells? [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 20:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Wanted: Somebody with a Windmill Module. Reward: 20 clicks on any module of your choice. Contact me at my talk page. --94knux 04:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) INTERESTED IN A GAME OF CHANCE? If so, contact me @ the MackMoronMarket official talk page! Enter in a lottery, and win your choice of free items or clicks to a module of your choice! Only one solar power cell to enter! More details available at the official MackMoronMarket talk page! 04:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone, i'm selling 50 best bee's right now for 2 clicks on my lumber mill per bee. Notify me on my talk page if you wanna look into this. Troyl 20:11, 8 April 2009 (UT Come to my page, i offer you